1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device that when securely attached to the surface of a slot car track will allow the use of magnets as a traction device in scale model slot cars. To be more specific, the present invention is constructed of a combination of materials which make it possible to use magnets on slot car chassis to provide more downforce, therefore allowing the slot car to get maximum traction while also getting maximum available D.C. current and amperage.
2. Prior Art
A lack of traction has long existed in the hobby of model slot car racing. In the past they have used petroleum distillate products which are also known in the industry as "GLUE" or sticky substances to aid in braking, cornering, and accelerating. Also used are aerodynamic and/or ground effect devices, (i.e. tail wings, side dams, and diaplanes) all in direct connection with the Lexan bodies. The above devices all work with limited success.
Magnetic traction is currently being used in H.O. scale slot car racing, however it is of a totally different form because of the design of both the cars and tracks. The H.O. format uses a track made of injection molded plastic with a slot located in the center of each lane and two steel rails set at a distance from the slot as to be just inside of the wheel tracks of an H.O. scale slot car. Said steel rails provide both D.C. current and a steel base for the use of magnets as traction devices.
Commercial 1/24th and 1/32nd scale slot car tracks are made of high density fiber boards and high grade particle boards. These boards are power routed with several slots which are made as a combination guide slot/power transmission point. The material currently being used to transmit D.C. current is a 100% copper wire braided material which is placed just below the surface at zero distance away from either side of the routed slot. This makes the format totally different than H.O. scale. Said copper braided material has no properties that make the use of magnets as traction devices possible.
No device is known that when installed on a commercial or private 1/24th or 1/32nd scale slot car track provides the properties necessary to allow the use of magnets as magnetic traction devices while still allowing the least amount of electrical resistance.